


Daddy's Princess

by iLouisLube



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Princess - Freeform, Spanking, babylouis, daddy - Freeform, daddyharry, domHarry, larry - Freeform, sublouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLouisLube/pseuds/iLouisLube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson wakes up from a drunken night out in a unfamiliar room. But that's not the strange part. He happens to be in a cot, whilst wearing a pink frilly dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Confusion

Louis peeled his eyes open slowly, his thumping head had aroused him awake. Groaning, the 22 year old lad turned on his tummy and buried his face in the unusually soft pillow. Sighing, he took a large breath to try and calm his headache, and instead of the usual smell of a dirty teenage boys room he was greeted with the scent of strawberries? Slowly, Louis began to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. 

Pink. That's all he could see, all around the foreign room he was in, the walls were covered in pink. There was a large pink wardrobe and drawers in the corner as well as a plush pink rocking chair. Two giant princess wall sticker loomed down on him as he lay in bed. And that was the moment Louis realized he wasn't in fact lying in bed, he was laying in what seemed to be a crib. 

Tall bars caged him into the small area where he lay. His eyes averted down to what he was wearing, as he attempted to sit up and caused an unusual rustling sound. Frills and sparkles met him as he stared down at the dress he happened to be sat in. He was mad, and more concerned about what he thought may have caused that rustling noise. 

"Fuck Niall, this better be a joke you little shit!" Louis yelled loudly as he tried to stand. 

"And why is Daddies little angel swearing for hmm?" Boomed a voice from the doorway. There stood a tall man with long curly brown hair and a frown on his features. Louis had never seen him in his life, but he was still mesmerized. Until he realized what he just called Louis. 

'Daddies little angel'

"Who the fuck are you?" Louis spat as he sprang up, wobbling a little on the unbalanced surface of the bed. 

The mystery man said nothing as he wandered towards Louis, placing a pair if mittens on the boy before he had a chance to say or do anything. This guy was fast. Louis couldn't use his hands at all now, h couldn't grip anything, he couldn't punch anything. 

But that doesn't mean he can't kick. 

As the man lifted the bars up on the crib, Louis only took a millisecond to lift his leg and kick the guy right in the side, momentarily winding him. Louis sprung up, racing towards the door and flying through it, shouting the whole way. It wasn't until he reached a closed door that he had a problem. His gloved hands fumbled and slipped around the doorknob at a fast pace, desperately trying to pull the front door open, but he couldn't get a grip on it. 

"You're being an especially bad princess today." The man growled as he flung Louis up and over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. 

Soon, Louis found himself over the strangers lap, dress hitched up and panties down by his ankles. He blushed, embarrassed as he squirmed around, the mans knees were piercing his ribs and Louis didn't like it. 

The man didn't even give Louis a warning before he began raining hits onto his bum. Louis cried out in pain as he wriggled around, but the man always managed to hit Louis in just the right place to make it hurt the most. He rotated from the top of Louis' thoughts to his sit spot and back, and it lasted a good 5-10 minutes. He didn't stop until he had a verbal reaction from Louis, the one thing the boy didn't want to do. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wailed, kicking his legs. 

"Sorry who?"

Louis knew what the stranger wanted him to say, and he refused to say it. That is until a couple more slaps flew to his already sire and red bum. 

"I'm sorry daddy!"


	2. Chapter Two The first morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has his first morning of his new life, but he gets into a little more trouble.  
> characters such as Liam and Zayn will be added soon, as will Niall too ((He is returning, mentioned by name in the first chapter))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this took so long for me to update, but here we are. I didn't realize so many people would want another chapter, and so I am making this a chaptered fic. Would you like Louis to stay as a "girl" as sorts or maybe Harry can compromise and allow him to be a little boy? Tell me what you think in the comments below please:)  
> Chapters will get longer, I rushed this and I apologize.

Chapter Two

 

As soon as the words left Louis’ mouth the taller man scooped the boy up into his arms, rocking the boy back and forth gently. The boy didn’t even acknowledge the fact that he was letting the man cuddle him, sobbing into his chest uncontrollably. Louis was so overwhelmed he didn’t know what to think, and so he didn’t.  
“Shhh, princess it is all over now.” The older man tried to calm Louis down as he rocked him at a steady speed. “You are all forgiven baby.” 

“I want to go home.” The smaller lad whined, clutching the curly haired man’s shirt between his mitten clad fists. 

Louis’ kidnapper laughed softly, but it didn’t sound malicious or angry, he sounded like he loved the smaller boy. A look of fond was spread out over his face as he lifted Louis’ panties back up and his dress back down. “You are home lovely, and we are going to get some yummy breakfast in that small tummy of yours now.” 

The smaller boy didn’t have the energy to argue as he was heaved up and carried down the stairs. His eyes took in the surroundings, glancing around at everything with wide eyes. It was obvious that this man is rich, with expensive looking furniture and electronics littering the space in each room. He had a huge TV the size of a whole wall in the living room, and bright white couches. Everything in the kitchen was a shiny white, very expensive looking. 

There was a huge table with four wooden chairs which surrounded it, along with a bright pink plastic chair which resembled much like the chair that the boys little brother and sister sit in and they are two years old. Before the boy could react, the taller man lifter the pink tray, sliding Louis into the seat and locking him in.

Louis had a huge fear of heights, and the plastic chair didn’t seem like it was built to be able to hold his weight. And so the boy started panicking. “No, please let me down please! I don’t like this I want to get down PLEASE!” 

Harry quietly walked over to the boy, gripping his mitten clad hands which had begun to slam down repeatedly onto the brightly coloured plastic. He looked at the smaller boy, dead in the eyes and calmly stated; “You are okay princess, I would never let you get hurt. You are safe here.” 

The boy visible calmed but he was still sobbing rather loudly, so Harry took the opportunity to slip a dummy between his lips. The dummy muffled the sound of his cries, but didn’t stop them. Louis refused to suck on the object, even though he knew it always used to calm his down when he was younger. Louis is a 23 year old man; he doesn’t need the comfort of a plastic dummy.

Harry sighed, he was getting a little tired of his littles behaviour, but he would let it all slide this time. He knew Louis was doing well, seeing as it was only his first day being a little, and he hasn’t been given any rules or guidelines to follow yet. The man was just thankful he had his best friend Liam, who was going through the same thing. He could give the man pointers and advise and it was great. 

Harry put a small plastic plate in front of the boy a few minutes later, to which he watched the lad turn his nose up. Louis had decided, in the few seconds he had to think for himself that he wasn’t going to eat one mouthful that the man would give to him. It could be poison or drugs for all he knew, and he didn’t want the police to find his dead body dressed in silk panties and a dress. 

However, the pancakes that Harry had made the boy looked amazing. They were a perfect golden colour, cooked to perfection, and cut into little heart shapes. The man had lightly sprinkled each one with white sugar, not wanting his baby to get a sugar rush, and covered them completely with thin slices of bright red strawberries. They defiantly looked way better than any of Louis’ attempts at pancakes, which Harry had seen on the lads Instagram a few months previous, had looked disgusting and burnt. 

“Look baby, it’s so yummy.” Harry attempted to convince as he cut up a small piece with the side of Louis’ fork, bringing the food to Louis’ mouth. The younger lad just shook his head, eyeing the food with caution. It was at that moment that Louis’ tummy made a loud rumbling noise, causing Harry to lift an eyebrow. “I promise it’s good. Please try one bit, for me?”

When Louis still didn’t budge, Harry sighed and brought the mouthful to his own face. “Well, looks like Daddy is going to have to try it and make sure it’s a meal fit for a princess hmm?” And so the man took the bite, making a big show in making it seem like the best pancake he had ever tasted. 

Louis began to eye the man with caution, if he is willing to eat the pancake then it can’t be drugged or anything, and the smaller boy was hungry, not sure when he last ate. “Is Daddy going to have to eat it all?” Harry asked with a smile, knowing he had won this battle. 

Louis just opened his mouth, the tiniest amount, but it was enough to allow Harry to slip the next forkful into his awaiting mouth. And to say it was the best pancake Louis had ever tasted was an understatement. He felt like he was in heaven. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to feed his new baby the whole meal, Louis didn’t realise just how hungry he was. 

“Now, I will just get you some juice and we can go over some house rules.” Harry smiled as he wiped the boys chin with a wet towel. Louis tried to pull away, shaking his head at the man, but Harry but the dummy back between his lips before he had a chance to object. 

Harry grabbed a Sippy cup from the drawer, it was covered in Spiderman designs and so he hoped the boy liked it. Pouring some orange juice into the cup he also started to rummage through the drawers to find the small whiteboard and board markers that he kept for when his baby came. 

However, when the man turned around to smile at his baby, he was not happy with what he saw. 

“Louis William what do you think you are doing?”


	3. Chapter Three - Rules and Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT   
> I am spry this is so short, not been in the mood to write because some stuff happened today but I promised an update. I hope you enjoy this anyway!

"Louis William what do you think you are doing?"

In the short time that Louis had been left alone, he had managed to life the tray up from his highchair and slip out. He may be being treated like an infant, but he didn't have the brain of one and so the 24 year old by had no trouble working out how to get out of the contraption. He had struggled a little bit when trying to exit the chair as he had those stupid mittens on his hands, however it wasn't impossible. The small boy froze in his spot when he had realised that his kidnaper could see what he had done, and he felt dread fill his whole body.

"I just wanted to get down." Louis mumbled, his dummy long forgotten on the floor once he had realised that he could get out. The boy hadn't planned on trying to run away once he had gotten out as ne knew that it would be futile, his kidnapper was almost twice the height of him (well that's hat it felt like) and he his longer legs would quickly and easily be able to catch up to Louis. 

"No baby, you mustn't get out of things that I put you in, you could get hurt." Harry scolded his baby, but he didn't punish Louis as he knew the boy hasn't been through the rules yet.

Louis didn't respond, and so Harry quickly walked over to him, scooping him up again and walking him to the white sofa in the living room. Louis lay across the taller mans lap, his head crooked into Harry's arm as the bottle of juice was put up to his face. Louis eyed the cup with distain however he didn't protest as he opened his lips, feeling rather thirsty. Harry just hummed and rocked slightly as he waited for Louis to be done drinking the cold fruit juice he had just poured, gently moving the slightly curly parts of Louis' fringe out of his face, Harry couldn't wait for Louis' hair to grow longer. 

Once Louis had finished the drink, he moved the cup away from his lips but kept the boy in the same position, now having his free hand lay on the boys stomach. "Should we go through some rules then Louis?" Harry asked gently. Louis frowned but didn't protest and so Harry continued 

"Now, firstly you must not disrespect me, shout at anyone, swear, hit or punch, ever say no to Daddy unless you are really feeling comfortable about something, and then we will talk about it and try to solve the issue together. Talk to me when you are feeling upset and always be respectful and kind towards others and myself. You will mainly get time outs as punishment but if you physically assault me or do anything which could harm me or you then I spanking will be the punishment." 

Louis looked at the man with humour in his face. "So if I hit you, the punishment for teaching me not to hit people is to hit me back?" 

Harry didn't like the attitude he was getting from the boy, his lips pursed into a frown as he glanced down at Louis. "We can discuss your punishments if you deem them to be unfair if they happen." Harry wasn't in the mood to argue with the boy. His friend Liam had told him that his husband Zayn got angry at their boy Niall on his first day being their little and that caused Niall to take longer to come around and get into his headspace. Harry wanted Louis to fall into headspace at a much faster pace then Niall did, and therefore he is going to do everything in his power to properly settle the boy in so that he feels safe.

"Want to watch a movie?" Louis just nodded and so Harry got up, placing the boy back down onto the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him, and walked over to the movies to pick one out. They were all children's movies, and were mainly aimed at the girl audiences. Harry wanted the boy to feel as if there are not gender norms and barriers in this household, he will not force the boy to act feminine but by behaving in the way he is now with Louis he can give the boy the option to act and dress the way he wants without feeling like he will be judged. This will allow the boy to fall into a deeper headspace later on. 

Harry put in The Little Mermaid, a Disney classic and Louis didn't seem to mind. They both laid on the sofa and watched the movie, and Louis fell asleep to the sounds of Ariel and Sebastian, and the quiet heartbeat of his new "daddy" 

 

\- This is SUPER short and I am so sorry I was planning on writing so much for this chapter but I had a family breakdown today and have been crying for the past like 3 hours and so I am not really in the mood to write. However I promised a new chapter and I couldn't leave this one as an authors note so. Here you go! I will write more tomorrow! Bye x


	4. Chapter Four First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Liam for the first time and gets a chance to explore the house more.  
> We also see a little more in his head as he starts to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see to be forever making up excuses for not updating! First it was the family thing and then I had my finals and then this weekend I was dragged across the country to awkwardly meet family members so 
> 
> but here it is and I havent written the chapter as of yet (this is past Emily saying hi) but I am positive it will be longer for you all! :] 
> 
> Enjoy!x

Chapter Four:

Louis woke up slowly, a little disorientated as he looked around the room which he didn't recognise. The last few hours seemed to come crashing back however, and the boy's mind was very confused. He was currently sat on the white sofa, the movie nearing the end. The whole situation was very strange for the boy, only a few days previous he was going out with the lads, seeing his mother and helping with his younger sisters, coaching under 11 football at a school during the day. He had left so much behind him, and he was suddenly realising this as he got the first moment since coming to the house to himself. Louis had a girlfriend back home, but he didn't like her much, nor did she like him since she caught him on a gay website with his hands down his pants. Their relationship had always been rocky, but Louis had support with her and he had a normal future, so he had to get back. 

The boy didn't know where his new 'daddy' was in the house, and so he took this opportunity to get up and explore. He wandered out of the room, and was met by a long corridor, leading to three other rooms and a doorway and huge front door. The door was red, with stained glass and almost double the size of Louis. In fact, everything was bigger than the boy, which was done on purpose by Harry as he wanted the boy to feel smaller and protected. 

"So the door has a lock on." Louis mumbled to himself as he eyed the security pad which was situated on the wall in the foyer. If the boy escaped when the Daddy was in bed asleep he would have a good 10 second head start at least, which may be able to get him out of the road. The boy wandered to the window next to the foyer and peered out, mentally trying to judge the distance. 

Just as Louis was about to open one of the other rooms, he heard the voice of the crazy man that was keeping him hostage. 

"Baby? What are you doing?" His pretty face was covered in a frown, and his right hand was holding a bottle filled with milk, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping it. 

And that was the moment that Louis knew, he had to pretend to be obedient before he could make a move, and build up enough trust. 

And so, quietly the boy mumbled "I was looking for you..." 

The man smiled so brightly as he ran to the boy and swung him up in his arms. "Silly boy, I was just about to come and wake you up for a little snack!" 

"What's in that room?" Louis asked, pointing to the door he was about to open as he snuggled his head onto the taller man's shoulder. Surprisingly, everything he was doing felt normal for him, but the boy knew that he was playing a dangerous game. He had to get out of the house before he becomes attached, but he has to appear attached to the man as to build trust. 

"That's a grown up room and its for Daddy only. It's where I work so if I am in there then you should only come and disrupt in an emergency. But don't worry I will never leave you on your own darling." 

Harry disappeared around the corner with Louis on his hip, ready to feed his baby some milk. "I put a little vanilla in it to give it some flavour, I hope you like it." 

And Louis did like it, it was like an explosion of vanilla in his mouth and he loved it! He had to keep reminding himself that it was milk, and he was not meant to be liking it. 

Once the milk was all drunk, Harry was about to talk to Louis about using the diaper's when there was a knock at the door. Both boys went silent, neither moving an inch. Harry was not expecting visitors for a while, he told everyone he knew that he would be busy with the new baby and so it could only be the care workers who helped Harry get Louis. They had to set up cameras in the home so that they knew Louis was being looked after well, one of the very serious rules every family must follow as they only have the little's best interests at heart. And so Harry assumed he must have done something wrong, and began to panic, he can't let them take his baby away. 

Louis stiffened because he felt the 'Daddy' underneath him go rigid and that means it was an unexpected visitor. And so he screamed. The boy got up, sprinting and ran towards the door crying and howling for help. Harry was hot on his heels, only scooping the boy up at the last minute as he swung the door open and the alarm started blaring. 

A startled looking Liam was stood on the porch, his cellphone in hand as he stared at Harry, holding a crying and wriggling boy with a loud siren. Harry had calmed once he saw it was only his friend, and without a word passed his baby over to the man so he could turn the noise off. He could already see the curtains of the neighbours houses twitching as the witnessed he situation unfold. 

Once the alarm had been turned off, Harry turned to see Louis screaming, pushing away from Liam as the man had a strong hold on the boy.

"Sorry Haz, I completely forgot that you had a little one! I am so used to just popping by, oh dear I just didn't think like-"

"Liam it is fine!" Harry interrupted, smiling as he took his grouchy baby back. "What was all that about hm Lou?" Harry asked, he couldn't say he was shocked that the boy had acted that way, he wasn't delusional. The care workers, and other parents had told Harry that, if he got a little with a high IQ then they would be more likely to play mind games and tricks on the parents in order to escape. Harry was not delusional, he knew Louis wouldn't warm to the idea straight away and be okay with everything, like how he is acting now. 

"I'm scared." And that seemed to be the first true thing Louis had said since he had arrived. 

"Well Louis, my name is Liam and I am very happy to meet you!" Liam tried to comfort the boy, sticking out his hand to shake. Louis' hand was engulfed in Liam's big one, making the two daddies smile to each other knowingly. 

"Well, what did you need Lima bean?" Harry asked as the three entered the house once again. 

"I just popped round after work to see if you could babysit Niall for us on Friday but seeing as little Lou is here I am sure we can find someone else! Oh and we also need to borrow your milk, the corner shop closes at such an awkward time here I am after work getting a text from Zayn and he said to pick up milk but the shop is closed and so-"

"Liam, you're rambling again." Harry interrupted, causing Louis to giggle. "You think this is funny Mr?" Harry laughed, bouncing the boy on his hip, causing Louis to laugh harder and nod. "Well wait here with Liam and ill go get you a carton of milk." 

Louis was passed over to the other man once again, and he awkwardly sat on his hip as he watched Harry leave the room. The silence didn't last long as Liam started rambling again, something he seemed to be able to do a lot, and soon the two were bantering and laughing when Harry came back.

"Skimmed, hope that's alright." Harry stated as they swapped the milk and Louis, Harry trying to open the front door again.

"Thanks a lot mate you're a life saver!" Liam stated, giving them both an awkward side hug and waving goodbye to Louis, pulling funny faces to make him laugh. 

"You know Liam, Louis seems to be doing okay. How about you bring Niall and Liam over for lunch tomorrow and if they are both good then we can talk about Friday!" 

Liam agreed and was soon on his way out of the road and into is car. Harry smiled down at his baby as he shut the door.

"Well, after all that excitement I am knackered. Bath and book sound good right now Lou?"

The boy nodded, rubbing his eyes as he gripped Harry who began to walk up the stairs. 

'Bath and Book sound amazing' the boy thought, and at that moment he genuinely meant it.


End file.
